This invention relates generally to devices for impeding flood waters. More particularly, this invention relates to portable flood control devices that can be integrated for impeding flood waters over a relatively large area.
Improvement is desired in the construction of portable flood control devices. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a flood control system having improved construction.
In a preferred embodiment, the flood control system of the invention includes a substantially rigid exterior shell and a flexible bladder having one or more valves for introducing and removing a desired amount of fluid. The shell includes opposite first and second rigid sides hingedly connected to one another to permit the shell to be positioned in a desired orientation exterior to and substantially overlying the flexible bladder.